Conventionally, in implementing information to a driver or occupant of a vehicle, mechanical indicia were used. This commonly was implemented with motors driving pointers, with the pointer indicating to a static gauge corresponding to a sensed status of the vehicle.
Another conventional display is the digital display. Static light was employed to light up an indicia based on a detected status or indication. For example, in situations where fuel is low, the speed of the vehicle is over a predetermined threshold, or if the driver/occupant is not wearing a seat belt.
Current indicia is depicted in two-dimensional representations via a digital display, or through a mechanical element, such as a pointer and the like.
FIGS. 1(a)-(c) illustrates a mirascope 100 according to a prior art implementation. In FIG. 1(a), a cross-sectional view of the mirascope 100 is depicted.
As shown in FIG. 1(a), two concave mirrors 110 and 120/130 (with aperture 125) are placed together, with the concave portions facing each other. The upper concave mirror, includes a first part 120, including an aperture 125,
As shown, an object 140a is placed on the bottom mirror 110. The object 140a, when lighted, reflects light 150 of all the surfaces of the bottom mirror 110, and the top mirror 120. This produces an effect of a three-dimensional real image 140b. 
This effect is shown in greater detail with regards to FIGS. 1(b) and (c). As shown in FIG. 1(b), a three-dimensional image 140b of a frog is shown. In FIG. 1(c), a finger 160 is shown to indicate that in the aperture 125, there image is not tangible.